


Snowpocalypse

by lferion



Category: Highlander: The Series
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Winter, snowpocalypse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-09
Updated: 2010-02-09
Packaged: 2017-10-07 07:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lferion/pseuds/lferion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Methos has seen a lot of snow.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Snowpocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> Written for one of Cereta's 'Grading Hell Theatre' prompts - 'in the event of a snowpocalypse, what does your character do?' on the occasion of the great storm(s) of February 2010.

With Duncan, Methos snuggles deeper under the duvet and lets Duncan do the shovelling (if shovelling needs doing). By himself - and having a job he should actually go to - he snuggles a few extra minutes, then gets up, not even really grumbling. He's seen snow of every kind, duration and depth, died and revived in it, played with children (wives, husbands, lovers, actual children, other people young at heart - somehow, snow puts him in mind that they are _all_ children, in a way) and hunted, hid and lived in it.

He does plan to remove to someplace _warm_ soon, though.

**Author's Note:**

> [](http:)This vid illustrates it nicely.


End file.
